


Hurricane Party

by Ellsey



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: AU August 2020, Alternate Universe - No S.H.I.E.L.D., Background Dousy, F/F, Hurricane Party
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-27
Updated: 2020-08-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:00:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26141503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ellsey/pseuds/Ellsey
Summary: When there's a storm blowing in, Kora impulsively invites the girl she's interested in over to ride it out with Kora and her family. What does a night of hurricane partying have in store for these two?
Relationships: Kora (Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.)/Agent Piper
Comments: 4
Kudos: 22
Collections: AOS AU August 2020





	Hurricane Party

**Author's Note:**

> AU August Day 26 was no Shield AU. They say write what you know, and I currently have a house full of hurricane evacuees sooo... (They will be fine. They ended up on the weaker side of the storm, so they should have minimal damage. Good thoughts and best wishes to all those who got the brunt of the storm)

**Hour -24**

“Hey there.”

Kora turned around. “Hi!” 

She had recognized the voice right away. It was Piper, a paramedic Kora often saw around the ER. Kora was doing her residency in a large city hospital, and Piper had been one of the first people she met. They had an immediate attraction and had actually gone out on two dates already.

“Are you on the ride out team?” Piper asked.

“Nope! I’m planning on hunkering down at home,” Kora said. “What about you?”

“Also no, which is good news because I live further south. I gotta go board up the windows and just hope for the best I guess.”

“You could always come ride it out with us,” Kora said then tried not to look surprised. She didn’t know where that had come from.

Piper looked interested though. “Really?’

Kora tried to do damage control. “Yeah, I mean, it’s just that I live with my sister and brother-in-law and they’ve got this fancy condo that’s supposed to be built to withstand high winds. The windows even came with hurricane shutters installed.”

“Wow, sounds really nice,” Piper said.

“Yeah, it is. My sister Daisy keeps calling it our hurricane party, so you know, it might be fun. Well, as much fun as a storm can be I guess.” Kora knew she was babbling but she couldn’t stop.

Piper gave a shrug. “Maybe I will come. It’ll be better than being stuck home alone.”

“Great,” Kora said with a smile. “I’ll see you later then.”

“Sure thing,” Piper said. “I’ll text you for the info.”

**Hour -20**

Whenever she got a chance, Kora hurried and texted her sister.

_I think I just made a huge mistake._

Daisy responded with a simple _???_

_Remember that girl I’ve got out with a couple times, Piper? I may have invited her to our house to shelter from the hurricane._

Kora waited a few minutes for Daisy’s response. _Kora, honey you should have led with that. It’s fine. Daniel and I are at the store. Will get plenty food. Can’t wait to meet her._

Kora sighed with relief. Maybe this would work out just fine.

**Hour 0**

Kora buzzed Piper up, so there was no surprise when they heard a knock on the door. Kora ran to open it.

“Hi, glad you made it. Come on in,” Kora said.

Daisy stopped what she was doing to come greet Piper. “Hi, I’m Kora’s older sister Daisy. You must be Piper.”

“That I am.”.

“Well, it’s nice to meet you. I’ve heard a lot about you,” Daisy said.

“Is that...good?” Piper asked.

Daisy just nodded. “It’s very good.”

Kora stepped forward before Daisy could continue. “That’s my brother-in-law Daniel in the kitchen.”

Daniels waved a floury hand at them. “Hey there, nice to meet you. I’m rolling out pizza dough.”

“Because nothing says hurricane party like pizzas, I guess,” Daisy said. 

“Anything I can do to help?” Piper said.

Daniel smiled. “Sure thing. Why don’t you guys come in here, and I’ll show you what to do.”

Piper went into the kitchen, and Daisy gave Kora a massive wink behind Piper’s back. Kora just sighed.

**Hour 3**

After the pizza was done they sat down and watched a movie. Kora couldn’t help but smile as she watched Piper interact with Daisy and Daniel. Piper seemed to fit right in with them, which was a huge relief. It was everything Kora could hope for.

“The wind is really starting to pick up out there,” Daisy said.

Daniel was checking the weather on his tablet. “Yeah, looks like we’re going to be getting into the strongest winds we’ll feel in a couple hours.”

“Sounds...fun?” Kora said.

Piper looked at her. “Is this your first hurricane?”

“Well, yeah.” Kora nodded her head. “I just moved here like 2 months ago.”

“Yes,” Daisy continued, “We are originally from a decidedly landlocked place. So we never had storms like this.”

Piper turned to Daniel. “What about you?”

“Well, I’ve experienced storms living in New England for a bit. But this is my first real hurricane.”

“Wow,” Piper said with a smile, “so I’m the most experienced one here.”

Daisy laughed. “I guess you are. Maybe you should be telling us what to do.”

“No, I think you’re doing fine.”

**Hour 5**

The wind had really started to blow, so much so that the building was swaying ever so slightly. The first time it had happened, Kora had grabbed Piper’s hand in fear.

“What was that?” she asked.

“It’s the building swaying with the wind. It’s supposed to do that,” Daisy said, although she sounded unsure.

“Yes, completely normal,” Daniel affirmed. 

The power flashed a couple times then went out for good.

“Well, I guess it’s a good thing we bought all that bread and peanut butter,” Daisy said.

With the power out, they decided it was time to break out the games. Kora couldn’t remember ever laughing so hard as when Daisy insisted on changing the rules to the game while Daniel looked horrified. He even pulled out the manual to show Daisy the correct rules, and when Kora turned her head to laugh unseen Piper winked at her. Kora felt herself blushing and thought how ridiculous it was to be blushing at a wink. It was a really nice wink though.

**Hour 7**

As the sun started to set, Daisy and Daniel went about lighting candles. The wind was still blowing outside, creating an eerie atmosphere. They all sat on blankets and just chatted for a while. 

“So I know Kora came out here for her residency, but what brought you guys here?” Piper asked Daisy and Daniel.

Daisy answered first. “Well, the tech industry is pretty strong around here, so I came for a job. I worked there for a couple years until I figured out that my skills were being wasted. And that’s how I met Dannyboy here.”

“Oh?” Piper asked, looking interested.

“I’m an intellectual property lawyer,” Daniel explained. “I also moved here for work. I met Daisy when she needed a lawyer.”

“That’s right,” Daisy said. “I needed someone to protect my intellect. And property. He was the cutest IP lawyer around, so I went to him. It was just luck he turned out to be really good at his job too.”

Piper smiled. “So was it love at first sight?”

“Welllll,” Daisy began.

Daniel looked thoughtful. “Is there a word for attraction and frustration in equal parts?”

“Yeah, I was not the easiest of clients to work with,” Daisy said. “To my credit though, after the first time I met him I realized that I wanted to spend more time with him, so I _may_ have invented reasons to have long meetings. Over dinner.”

“And how long did it take you to realize she was into you?” Piper asked.

Daniel rubbed the back of his neck with one hand. “Well, truthfully, I didn’t really notice until a co-worker had a chat with me. He told me I needed to stop billing her for dates, and then I realized that we hadn’t actually been talking about much work. So I just went ahead and asked her out on a real date.”

“And that’s how we got here,” Daisy said. “What about you? What brought you here?”

“I was born and raised here,” Piper said. “Left for a few years, but there was no place like home. So I came back.”

“And aren’t we all glad you did,” Daisy said, with a significant look in Kora’s direction.

Kora just nodded. She was very glad.

**Hour 8**

They were all pretty exhausted, but with everything going on, none of them seemed ready to sleep. 

Daniel had a small radio with a hand crank to power it, but the only station they could reliably find was some oldies station. They seemed to be playing a lot of sappy love songs, and Daniel stood and held out a hand to Daisy. In the candlelit darkness, the two of them danced. Kora could feel the love radiating from the couple. She had always liked her brother-in-law just fine, but living with them gave her a new appreciation for how well they worked as a couple. Kora decided that maybe some boldness was in order.

“Dance with me?” she asked Piper.

“Of course,” Piper replied.

They stood closely together and began to slowly sway back and forth. Piper’s hand was so sure, holding hers firmly in it. 

Kora closed her eyes and just absorbed the moment. Of course she had been interested in Piper. She wouldn’t have gone out with Piper otherwise. But as she stood there dancing with Piper in the dark room, she began to consider a real future with Piper. In the middle of a hurricane, standing here with Piper was the calmest Kora had felt in a long time.

**Hour 10**

At some point Daisy and Daniel had fallen asleep, curled up on the couch together. 

“That’s sweet,” Piper said in a low voice.

“Yeah, it is.” Kora paused. “Thanks for coming over. I know it probably seemed a bit bizarre to invite you over for a storm.”

Piper shrugged. “Well, it was better than doing this alone. It’s nice being here. Nice place. Nice company.”

“I can only assume you’re talking about Daniel,” Kora said.

“Yes, yes, definitely talking about your brother-in-law.” Piper gave Kora a nudge with her elbow, laughing.

Kora leaned over and kissed Piper. It wasn’t anything she had planned, but it felt right. As they pulled apart, they were both smiling. 

“Was that ok?” Kora asked. “I guess I should have asked that first.”

“More than ok,” Piper said.

“Great,” Kora said, then leaned in for another kiss.

Kora had no idea how much time had passed when she heard, “Ughhh, get a room you two.”

Kora and Piper pulled apart again, both looking a little sheepish.

“No, no, don’t stop on my behalf,” Daisy continued. She poked her husband. “C’mon honey, let’s give these two some privacy.”

Daniel rubbed his eyes. “Hmm?”

“She’s just trying to get you in bed Daniel,” Kora told him.

“In a hurricane?” He still looked a bit confused. 

“Daniel,” Daisy said as she pulled on his hand, “I’m just trying to give these two space to keep making out in peace.”

“Oh. Sorry?”

Daisy held a flashlight in one hand and her husband in the other. “Be good you two. See you in a few.”

Kora smiled at Piper. “Now where were we?”

**Hour 15**

Kora woke up to Daisy padding out of her bedroom. “I hope you two are decent because I’m exhausted and starving.”

At some point Kora and Piper had fallen asleep, cuddled next to each other. Kora sat up slowly. “Why are you exhausted? You've been sleeping for hours.”

Daisy just gave her a look. “Who says we were sleeping?”

Daniel came in, yawning. “That was not enough sleep.”

Kora just pointed. “See?”

Daisy just rolled her eyes. “Well, who wants cereal for breakfast? Because that’s pretty much your only choice.”

They gathered around the table, eating cereal and laughing together. 

“Hey, the wind finally died down,” Daisy said.

“Still no power though,” Daniel added.

“No, but I’ll sleep a lot easier without the wind,” Daisy said. 

“So how are things on the outside world?” Piper asked them.

“Well, I checked the news on my phone this morning and everything seems ok,” Daniel said. “I think we really dodged a bullet there.”

“What are we doing after breakfast?” Daisy said.

“Going back to sleep?” Daniel asked hopefully.

Piper looked at Kora. “I should probably go check out my house. Make sure everything is good there.”

Kora nodded. “Yeah, I guess that’s kind of important.”

They finished up breakfast, and Piper gathered her stuff.

“Thanks for letting me come party with you guys,” she said.

“It was our pleasure,” Daniel replied.

“It was as much fun as riding out a hurricane in a tall swaying building could be,” Daisy said. “And it was very nice to meet you.”

“Same.”

There were a couple awkward seconds before Daisy said, “Hey Daniel, I need to talk to you about...stuff. In our room.”

“Ummm...sure,” Daniel said as he allowed Daisy to tow him back to their bedroom.

“Super subtle,” Kora said with a small laugh. “So yeah, anyway, I had fun. I mean...I had a good time? I’m not really sure what the polite thing to say is in this situation.”

Piper just smiled. “I had fun with you too.” She took a step forward to lightly kiss Kora.

“You know, if you want, you’re welcome to come back after you check on your house. So you won’t have to be alone and all,” Kora said. “We could have a hurricane after party.”

“That sounds like a hard offer to refuse. I’ll call you later, ok?”

“Sure.” Kora gave Piper one more kiss. “Be safe out there.”

“Will do.” With that, Piper went out the door.

“Soooooo,” came a voice from behind her, “are you guys like an official couple now?”

Kora turned and made a face at her sister. “We did not discuss that. But I did invite her back.”

“Ok, ok,” Daisy said, nodding. “I’m happy for you Kor. She’s a cool gal.”

“She is,” Kora agreed. “Plus she put up with you two, so I think she might be here to stay.”

“Well, I can’t wait to see her again.”

Kora just nodded. Neither could she.


End file.
